YJ Love Story
by ShinnaJaejoong
Summary: Jaejoong namja berusia 19 tahun yang ditinggal pergi oleh hyung kandung nya. Ia pun diperlakukan dengan tidak wajar oleh hyung tiri nya. Jaejoong juga menyukai senior nya di kampus,namun lagi lagi ada pihak yang berusaha menggagalkan cinta Jaejoong. summary gaje,YJ FF dari author baru please read n review


**YJ Love story part 1**

**by : Shinna / Shin Ri Heon / Noichi Seizutenshi**

**casts: yunjae,yoosu,changmin,kim hyun jooong,lee teuk,siwon,yesung**

ini FF pertama kali yang aku buat,jadi maaf kalau ada salah kata,typo,atau bahasa nya kaku banget..hehe

maklum ni FF aku tulis pas kelas 8,judul pun asal tulis aja,,hehe

ok,gak usah banyak omong

enjoy it chingudeul ~~

**-Jaejoong pov-**

Sinar matahari pagi biasa membangunkan ku ,walau hanya samar samar kulihat cahaya ambil kacamata di meja yg ada disebelah kasurku barulah aku melihat cahaya itu dengan jelas.

''Jae cepat turun...''teriak seseorang dari bawah.

''ne...sebentar hyung''.

o ya aku blm memperkenalkan Kim Jaejoong umurku 19 th dan karena kepandaianku aku sudah bisa menduduki bangku universitas.

Akupun turun ke bawah menghampiri hyung lihat dia sedang bersiap siap untuk pergi.

''Cepat mandi dan kuliah sana,aku mau pergi mencari client utk mu''.katanya sambil berlalu pergi.

Dia adl hyung ku tepatnya hyung tiri ku yg berumur 26 th namanya kim youngwon atau biasa dipanggil yesung. Tentunya aku punya kakak kandung namanya Kim Hyun joong,umurnya 26 sekarang dia sedang study praktek di dgn sungie hyung berdua krn orangtua kami sdh meninggal. kalian pasti bingung apa yg dimaksud sung hyung dengan client...sebenarnya sejak 1 tahun lalu tanpa sepengetahuan hyunjoong hyung,sungie hyung menggunakan tubuhku ini utk dipersewakan ke teman teman aku menemani client client itu namun bila mereka sudah kelewatan aku akan melakukan banyak cara utk menghindar dari mereka walau pada akhirnya sungie hyung akan memukul dan memarahi ku. Dan akibat dari siksaan nya itu adalah penglihatan mataku yg berkurang,saat itu sungie hyung menyiram wajah ku dengan teh ya,wajah ku ini tidak mata ku sebagai ganti nya,bahkan di tempat seterang apapun aku tdk akan bisa melihat tanpa kenapa aku jadi cerita mcm mcm seperti ini,sebaiknya aku segera berangkat kuliah

kampus

Akupun tiba di kampus ku,ShinKi saat ini aku sedang berjalan menuju kelas tiba tiba Kulihat seseorang dari kejauhan.

''Jaejoong ahh''.panggil orang itu.

''annyeong chunie hyung''.Yoochun hyung adalah seniorku di kampus namun kami beda fakultas.

''Jae apa kau sudah sarapan''.tanya chunie hyung.

''ani hyung…''.

''ayo kalau begitu kita ke kantin,sekalian akan ku kenalkan dengan teman teman ku,oh ya sepertinya kau sudah mengenal yunho ya''.chunie hyung menarik tanganku kearah kantin.

sesampai nya dikantin,chunie hyung menarikku kesebuah meja yang telah dihuni oleh 2 orang namja yg salah satu nya sepertinya sudah aku tidak,itukan yunho hyung teman satu fakultas hyun joong dia juga sering main kerumah,kamipun sempat berkenalan saat aku masih kelas 1 sma….dan mulai saat itu juga kurasa aku menyukainya.

Kulihat saat itu wajahnya senang sekali bisa mengobrol dengan namja didepan …..saat kulihat namja satu nya ia justru melirik kearahku dan kearaah tanganku yang digandeng chunie hyung sehingga membuatku melepaskan tanganku dari chunie hynug.

''Jae kenalkan ini kim satu fakultas dengan ku. Dan kau pasti sudah tau dengan yunho kan''.

''Kim jaejoong imnida junsu hyung…..''.aku membungkuk dan memperkenalkan diriku padanya.''dan ne..tentu saja aku sudah kenal dengan yunho hyung''.aku pun tersenyum kearah yunho hyung. Setelah itu kami semua berbincang hingga waktu mata kuliah dimulai.

Tepat pukul 3 sore aku pulang.

''jaejoong….!''.terlihat seseorang berlari kearah ku

''ah changmin ada apa?''.changmin adalah teman satu fakultas ku dia lbh tua 2 tahun dariku dan dia adalah saudara yunho hyung.

''ini,bilang ke hyung ku kalau aku akan menginap dirumah teman ya…dah gomawo jae''.dasar orang itu selalu memutuskan semua hal berjalan kearah halte bis,saat melewati parkiran aku melihat chunie hyung menaiki mobil bersama junsu hyung,kurasa dia akan mengantar suie hyung dari kejauhan pula kulihat yunho hyung,raut wajahnya menampakkan rasa kecewa. Kurasa dia menyukai junsu hyung.

** -Yunho pov-**

''yunho hyung…..''kudengar ada suara lembut memanggilku.

''ah jae…..belum pulang?".tanyaku pada nya,yang ia jawab dengan gelengan kepala."Ayo sekalian kuantar kau".tawarku padanya,dan ia hanya mengangguk saja.

Kamipun saat ini berada mobilku dalam perjalanan ke rumah jaejoong.''Hyung changmin ijin katanya dia mau menginap di rimah teman''.kata jaejoong tiba tiba.

"oh gomawo…..mian karena dia selalu menyusahkanmu''.kulihat dia baru aku tau juga jika dilihat dari dekat jae begitu cantik dan manis…tunggu apa yang aku pikirkan,jangan bodoh jung yunho.

''hyung….''.suara lembut itu membuyarkan ku dari lamunanku.

''ne jae…whaeyo?''.

''hyung menyukai suie hyung ya…''.akupun sontak kaget dengan pertanyaan nya.

''em…..ne aku menyukainya sangat menyukainya''.sesaat kulihat raut wajah jaejoong berubah.

''o ya jae bagaimana kabar hyung mu…..hyunjoong''akupun mengalihkan pembicaraan .

''ah,dia sehat sehat saja…..mungkin dia akan pulang besok atau lusa''.akupun mengangguk mengerti.

''hyung stop itu rumahku yg berwarna merah''.kuhentikan mobilku tepat saat dia bilang stop,kulihat dia turun dari mobilku.

''gomawo hyung atas tumpangannya''.

''ne…''.jawab ku.

diapun segera menghilang dibalik pagar rumahnya.

**-Jaejoong pov-**

Hatiku terus sakit setelah mendengar jawaban yunho hyung. Sesaat aku menyesal telah bertanya.

''Jae lama sekali baru pulang siwon sudah menuggumu selama 2 jam….!''sungie hyung menyambutku dgn nada suaranya yang tinggi

''Mian hyung….''.

''sudah cepat masuk dan segera mandi,lalu temui siwon''.aku menuruti perkataan hyung ku itu. Sesaat aku melihat siwon yang sedang duduk diruang tv,…diakah yang menyewa ku malam ini.

Selesai mandi,aku menemui siwon diruang TV,ia terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan sungie hyung.

"yesung aku akan bawa adikmu selama 2 hari''.pinta siwon pada hyung ku yang sukses membuat ku …Bodoh tentu sungie hyung tidak akan mengijin…..'

'oke asal bayarannya besar''.

''sudah pasti''.

aku tercengang,tidak kupercaya hyung ku sendiri rela melakukan itu padaku. Aku hanya terdiam,bahkan saat siwon membawa ku ke mobilnya menuju ke sebuah hotel.

Sesampainya dihotel itu,kami segera menuju kamar yang telah ia pesan. Dikamar itu aku duduk dipingir kasur,air mataku mengalir….tak percaya dengan sikap sungie hyung yang keterlaluan itu.

''oh jae….jangan menangis,kita nikmati saja malam ini,ok''.Siwon mulai membuka bajuku tangan nya mulai bermain di dadaku dan mendorongku jatuh ke sangat merindukan hyun joong hyung,aku sgt membutuhkan pertolongannya dan…..aku terpikir akan sosok yunho hyung.

Saat siwon akan melakukan kegiatannya yang lebih ekstrim terdengar pintu dibuka.''siwon aku…''.namja di pintu itu terdiam sejenak lalu kulihat dia menuju siwon dan…..

BUKK. ''siwon apa yang kau lakukan!''.dia baru saja memukul siwon

''jae kau tidak apa?,ayo pergi dari sini''.ternyata dia,dia yunho hyung. Dia menarikku keluar,kacamataku pun terjatuh. Aku tidak tau dia akan membawa ku kemana…

**TBC**

****iya iyaaa...Shinna tau,FF ini SANGAT HANCUR n pendek pula, ini FF buatan Shinna pertama kali. Dibuat pas Shinna masih baru jadi seorang shipper :3

jadi dimohon dukungan nya yak chingudeul, Shinna hanya menerima komen yang mendukung dan jauh dari kata kata kasar XD

**So, PLEASE REVIEW**

**gomawo...^^ **

**follow me : drJungJaejoong**


End file.
